


Más De Lo Que Piensas

by yunnmello



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus ojos color chocolate me hipnotizan, cuanto la quiero. Pensé que nunca me amaría, sin embargo, notó algo en sus ojos: El sentimiento es recíproco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más De Lo Que Piensas

Alzo la vista, a sabiendas que me encontraré con esos ojos color chocolate que me mirarán preocupados: me derretiré en ellos. Sé, que observaré su enmarañado cabello castaño, deseando oler su fragancia e inundarme con ella, en su abundante y suave cabellera.

Al igual que todos los días, me entrará el impulso de acariciar con las yemas de mis pulgares aquel provocador labio inferior, imaginando como se siente besarlo, apresarlo en mi boca… Saborearlo; poder recorrer sus mejillas con las palmas de mis manos y arrullarla hasta que caiga en brazos de Morfeo.

Deseo eso y mucho más al observar su rostro, del que me enamoré sin pensarlo, sin permiso de nadie.

\- _Harry, ¡No debes permitir que Voldemort controle tu mente!_ – dice ella, mientras yo me pierdo en su mirada.

Creo que nunca escucharé salir de su boca, palabras que no sean de cariño, de un afecto más fuerte del que solo le causa la amistad; ella me quiere como un hermano, sin todos esos problemas que nos daría una relación sentimental. Comienzo a indagar en su mirada, intentando descubrir algo en ella que me diera un poco de esperanza.

Y la encontré. Por un instante reconozco en su mirada un sentimiento: amor frustrado. Frustrado porque ella piensa igual que yo, que solo la quiero como a una hermana. Sabiendo eso, me levanto del asiento y, acercándome a ella, susurro sutílmente en su oído:

- _Te quiero más de lo que piensas._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer drabble que publiqué en mi segunda etapa de autora, ya más de hace un año. Gracias a CHIMEL por betearmela, de verdad me encantó :D.


End file.
